Masala Remembers
by ividia
Summary: A One Shot featuring a character from Fires of Home


It was cold here. For once I didn't mind. It matched the feeling in my heart, this cold squeezing that had occurred when I first heard the news. It took awhile to process everything. I've heard that's normal. Now I'm just cold and numb inside and out and don't know where to go from here. So I sit and drink some wine and stare out at the black of space.

Sometimes I see him as he walks by, walking out what he can't talk out or cut out. I reach out to him best I can and hope it is enough. He is our last, best hope, and he wants no part of it. I guess I can understand that. For so long he's been a wanted criminal on the run. Now we come to him, tell him he is our people's only chance. What, he's supposed to be grateful?

I was raised on the mythos, and I know I'd be pissed if they hung it all on me. In a way, that bitch Shirah did. She wants me to convince _him_ to do things her way. Did she _not_ learn anything in all those years of watching him? I've only known him for a few days and already know that he doesn't do anything anyone's way but his own. Maybe that's why she chose me. I followed along like the good little soldier all those years.

Time to wake up and smell the fire, Shirah. Losing Aquila then Hiron changed my outlook on things. And I've learned a few things. You are just as culpable in our downfall as the elemental seer. She at least has the graciousness to admit it and feel guilty. You just keep pushing. Bugger off, woman, and leave me, leave _us_ alone.

I call out to him. "Riddick."

He pauses and turns, his silvery gaze piercing and wary. He waits for me to say something, but he won't wait long. His patience has worn too thin. There is nothing to say. We said it all earlier and nearly came to blows. All I want now is to warm myself at his fire. If we are the last of our people, so be it. I will accept it if it means I can have him.

I go to him and tilt my chin up to return his gaze. "About the things I said earlier..."

He makes a dismissive gesture. "It wasn't untrue."

"But it was needlessly cruel," I tell him. "It may not matter to you but it does to me."

His brows draw together. "Why?"

"There is a dragon at our gates looking to devour us, and we should know the truth of one another."

"I know your truth." It was said with scorn.

"Do you?" I asked. "Do you know that the mantle you were offered was originally meant for me? I have often wondered if I would have been one of the survivors or one of the dead had I not been sent off-world when I was. Or if I would have suspected the Betrayer and been able to stop him, stop him before he brought our world to ruin."

"So what, you're jealous?" Again, scoffing.

"In a way, yes, I am."

He hadn't expected me to admit it. He was surprised; it showed on his face. I had actually surprised the infamous Riddick if only for a moment. His wariness returned quickly. "What is it you want from me?"

I had a feeling I was going to surprise him again. "To share a moment of peace with you, as man and woman."

His brows drew together, and his head titled to the side as he scrutinized me. Without a word he began to walk into the rooms we had been sharing. As he passed me his hand snagged my elbow, pulling me along. As we crossed the threshold he ordered the lights off. The door swung closed, and we were in the near dark.

My night vision isn't as good as his, but I knew exactly where he was. I could feel the heat radiate from his body, and his scent washed over me as he circled me. His breath was warm on my neck as he leaned close and asked, "You only get the once chance to answer. Are you sure?"

"Yes," I told him. It was the one thing I was absolutely sure of.

His hands were on me then. I turned and reciprocated. The heat of our desire flowed through the pulse that passed between us, a need so great it nearly knocked us off our feet. Without thought our clothing was shed, and our bodies entwined. That day and night we shared many moments of peace and passion. It was a a time I will never forget.


End file.
